Find You
by NightWriter95
Summary: Bella es una francesa que llega a vivir a Calgary Canadá, donde después de 3 años de residencia y de ser una de las empresarias más importantes junto con su mejor amiga Rosalie Hale, conoce a Edward Cullen, un joven apuesto y empresario que empieza a salir a flote; empiezan una relación amorosa, donde Bella se entrega por completo y después de un año descubre un gran secreto...
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**Abril 9 del 2023 **

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me vi sentada en mi cama, sudada y agitada… suspiré ¡Dios que me hace falta un buen polvo!

Miré el reloj de la mesita de noche y gruñí, 5:00 de la mañana, la peor hora para levantarse, en domingo.

Me levante y decidí matar el tiempo saliendo a correr, así que con todo y mi sueño aun presente me vestí, tome mi iPod y salí de mi casa, era una fría mañana pero realmente no importaba, me gustaba correr sintiendo el aire azotar mi cara y quemar mis pulmones.

Corrí distraídamente por las calles de Calgary, Canadá observando la hermosa ciudad que desde hace 3 años era mi hogar.

Para ser una chica francesa, criada con tradiciones muy arraigadas, me las estaba arreglando por mi cuenta, sin el apoyo monetario de mi familia, mi asquerosamente rica familia, y eso era muchísimo más que satisfactorio para mí.

Mientras Imagine Dragons cantaba estupendamente Demons en mis oídos, un fuerte golpe en mi cara y un rebotazo de mi trasero contra la acera me despertaron completamente.

-¡Óyeme idiota que te pasa! ¡Deberías fijarte por donde caminas! ¡Imbécil!- con toda la elegancia que me faltaba estando tirada en la acera, me levante y enfrente al imbécil sin cuidado… _¡Mi Dios hermoso!_ Sus labios se movían, rápidamente, pero no era capaz de registrar sonido alguno con semejante hombre frente a mí… era alto, bastante considerando mis 1.64 metros, con una hermosa cara angular y barbilla cuadrada que lo hacía aún más hermoso, piel ligeramente bronceada, al parecer ese era su color natural, musculoso sin caer en lo exagerado, labios voluptuosos, ojos negros como el carbón y un hermoso y sedoso cabello marrón, el cabrón era jodidamente atractivo…

-¿te gusta lo que ves, preciosa?- _¡Que voz! _

-ehhhh…?- _¡Bien Bella!_ Conquístalo con tu inteligente boca, extendió su mano y por inercia le devolví el gesto.

-Edward Cullen, un gusto- sonreí

-Isabella Swan- dije, sintiendo como la razón llegaba poco a poco a mi cerebro.

-Bueno preciosa- dijo mientras soltaba mi mano, mi cara decayó un poco –me encantaría seguir, pero este imbécil tiene obligaciones que cumplir- sonreí y ofreciéndome un saludo militar mi hombre se alejó corriendo…

**NightWriter95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**_10 años atrás_**

_La universidad de Cambridge se erguía majestuosa frente a mí, nunca me habría imaginado realmente que estuviera aquí, mi sueño se había hecho realidad. _

_Caminé lentamente por los grandes jardines que había entre los edificios, tratando de encontrar el edificio "C" y la habitación 1408 a la cual había sido asignada. _

_-¡Estás leyendo Shakespeare! – Gritó una chica detrás de mí… genial, otra "Barbie" criticona… -¡no lo puedo creer! Eres la primera a la que veo con un buen libro en las manos- la voz exasperante me alcanzó y se materializó frente a mí con el cuerpo de una chica, alta, delgada y de un increíble cabello ondulado largo hasta la cintura, rubio intenso y con una cara de facciones finas, tez clara y con una sonrisa muy bonita pintada en la cara, extendió la mano y mostrando su blanca dentadura habló –un gusto Rosalie Hale- tomé su mano y di un pequeño apretón, sonreí._

_–__Isabella Swan, el gusto es mío- _

_Nos soltamos y empezamos a caminar una junto a la otra, para ser una chica inglesa era más alta de lo que creí que iba a ser, obviamente pasaba mi metro con sesenta y cuatro centímetros dignos de una chica orgullosamente francesa, criada en Inglaterra. _

_-Voy para el edificio "C", ¿a qué edificio te diriges tú?- pregunto, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. _

_-Al edificio "C"- dije con una sonrisa, ella sonrió y dio saltitos alrededor de mí, mientras aplaudía, reí. _

_-¿Habitación?- dijo aun saltando._

_-1408- dije mientras inconscientemente me unía a su caminar tan saltarín. Un tremendo gritó salió de lo más profundo de su cuerpo y detuvo sus pasos mientras agarraba mis hombros y me sacudía… literalmente. _

_-Esa también es mi habitación- dijo un poco más calmada y agarrando mí mano me arrastró por todo el campus, hasta dar con el bendito edificio "C" y la famosa habitación, esto se está poniendo interesante… _

**Abril 24 del 2023 **

-¡Explícame! ¿Cómo carajos estás en la primera plana del periódico? ¡Luces caliente amiga!- gritó Rose irrumpiendo en mi oficina.

-Jaja, claro que luzco caliente, yo s_iempre _luzco caliente- dije engreída, Rose se burló de mi expresión y se sentó frente a mí mientras acariciaba su enorme vientre con 2 bebés de 6 meses. Me estremecí.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí querida?- dije checando mi reloj, estaba a 15 minutos de juntarme con el "supuestamente" diamante de la tecnología para fusionar nuestros negocios.

-Emmett salió y no me quería quedar sola en casa, así que vine para la junta- Emmett era el esposo de Rose, un chico al que conocimos en una de las tantas fiestas de la universidad, la verdad no sé cómo es que la terminamos si casi todos los días me arrastraba a una fiesta.

-Ok, prepárate porque dicen que el señor es algo… _especial_- dije, con miedo de que se enojara, Rose era muy temperamental y estando embarazada las cosas a veces llegaban a ponerse feas.

-¿Señor? ¡Querida estas atrasada!- prácticamente grito –Es un joven, así como de nuestra edad- dijo ondeando su mano entre nosotras, _ja! Joven mis polainas! Estaba por cumplir 29 años, lo que menos me sentía era joven. _

Tocaron la puerta y Jessica, mi secretaria entro con unos papeles en la mano.

-Isabella, el señor Cullen te espera en la sala de juntas- dejó los papeles sobre mi escritorio y se volteó a saludar a Rose –son los papeles de la fusión, cualquier cosa estoy en el intercomunicador, ya está todo listo- deposito un beso en nuestras mejillas y se marchó hacía su escritorio, Jessica era una buena secretaria y amiga, Rose junto sus manos y las froto.

-Vayamos a conocer a esta "joyita"- me reí y salimos en dirección a la sala de juntas.

-Oh mi jodi...- expresé mientras entraba a la sala, Rose pellizco mi brazo y me miró con expresión fea.

_¡Era voz caliente! _

-Bueno, pero mira que tenemos aquí- el _señor _Cullen se levantó acercándose a nosotras -Hola preciosa- y… _ahí esta… oficialmente estoy perdida._

**NightWriter95**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

-Es un placer hacer negocios con mujeres tan bellas- dijo Voz Caliente, mientras nos daba un apretón de manos y se marchaba de la sala de juntas, inmediatamente de que la puerta se cerró Rose gritó con todo su poder de mujer locamente alocada.

-¡Pero qué cosa! ¡Bella ese si era un hombre!- se movía lo más que su panza la dejaba, aplaudiendo y sonriendo como demente. Durante los diez años que ella y yo nos conocíamos, Rose había tenido un solo novio y un amorío cuando ella y Emmett se separaron un año antes de casarse, yo ninguno.

Había estado con hombres y disfrutaba de los placeres que eso conllevaba pero hasta ahí, siempre encontraba algún defecto o ponía excusas cuando un hombre quería ir más allá del sexo; venía de una familia con bastantes divorcios y no quería arriesgarme a sufrir ese tipo de consecuencias, pero admitiéndolo, Edward era un hombre con mucho potencial, tenía ese no sé qué, que qué se yo, que a decir verdad me volvía un poco loca, pero negocios eran negocios y simplemente no podía mezclarlos con mis relaciones amorosas. Suspiré, últimamente estaba suspirando mucho.

-Lo sé Rose, pero ahora es un socio y no puedo hacer nada al respecto- dije tratando de zanjar el tema, aunque sabía que ella no me lo iba a poner tan fácil.

-Ese hombre te desea y lo sé por la forma en la que no quito los ojos de ti ni una sola vez- cruzó sus brazos sobre su panza y me lanzó la mirada de "rétame y no saldrás viva".

-Te invito a almorzar, para celebrar nuestra nueva fusión- dije empujándola hacía la puerta, pase a recoger mi bolso y notifiqué a Jessica de nuestra salida, esas eran las ventajas de ser las dueñas de la empresa B&H

**O-O-O-O-O**

-Deberías investigarlo, a lo mejor y encuentras de una vez por todas a tu hombre- Rose no dejaba de insistir en el tema y ya estaba colmando mi paciencia, después del almuerzo, el postre y el café, estaba harta de hablar sobre mis nulas relaciones amorosas.

-Nena, no lo creo ¿sí?- no quería hacerla enojar así que traté de hacer mi tono lo más dulce que podía, tragándome mi enojo y hastía, hacer enojar a Rose no era la mejor de las opciones.

-Está bien- refunfuñó, sonreí condescendiente y seguí disfrutando de mi tarde al aire libre.

**_Días después _**

Jessica asomo la cabeza en mi oficina y sonrió disculpándose el verme envuelta en papeles.

-Tienes un paquete aquí afuera, ¿te lo paso?- asentí sin verla y deje que pasara.

_¡Madre santísima de lo sagrado! _

Jessica rió al ver mi expresión y salió en discretamente de la oficina, frente a mí se encontraba un enorme arreglo de margaritas moradas con unas cuantas ramitas de lavanda estratégicamente esparcidas, junto con un paquete rectangular y de aspecto caro, envuelto en un muy elegante papel negro con un hermoso pero discreto moño azul, tomé con cuidado la cajita y la desenvolví tratando de no maltratar el fino papel, jadeé, era una caja de Tiffany's.

Tomé mi teléfono y presioné un solo número

-Jess ¿Quién envía esto?-

-Son de parte del señor Cullen, Bella, entre las flores viene una tarjeta-

-Gracias – colgué y ansiosamente fui en búsqueda de dicha tarjeta.

Preciosa

Me encantaría que nos encontráramos fuera del ámbito laboral, ¿te parece hoy a las 7:00 pm? Paso por ti.

Llámame 55-49-28-83-38

Atte. Edward Cullen alías Imbécil

Reí y me sonrojé como niña de 15 años, no sabía qué hacer, además todavía tenía que descubrir que tría la cajita de Tiffany's.

Me senté de nuevo frente a mi escritorio, estudiando a fondo la cajita, no quería abrirla.

El timbre de mi teléfono me sobresalto.

-Hola preciosa- _Mi Dios hermoso ¡Que voz! _

-Hola Edward- contesté tratando de ocultar el temblor de mi voz

-¿Recibiste mis rosas preciosa?- _inhala y exhala Bella, inhala y exhala_

-Así es Señor Cullen, un hermoso detalle debo agregar-

-¿Señor Cullen?- dijo sarcástico

-Señor Cullen- rió en mi oído y casi muero ahí mismo

-Muy bien Señorita Swan, ¿Qué dice respecto a mi propuesta? Son las 6:30 y me preocupé- sonreí.

-Me parece perfecto Señor Cullen- dije con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara.

-Nos vemos en unos minutos Señorita Swan- susurró y temblando de pies a cabeza colgué.

Abrí la caja y me encontré con una preciosa pulsera, tenía dos medias lunas y estrellas, era hermosa, sonreí y con mucho cuidado me la puse, no podía esperar por que llegaran las 7:00.

**O-O-O-O-O**

Me llevo a un restaurante unas calles debajo de mi oficina, el lugar era agradable, discreto pero elegante, con colores sobrios, todo negro, gris y blanco, resaltando las mesas con manteles color borgoña y de centro de mesa una pequeña pecera con una hermosa flor flotando dentro, junto una canastita con pedacitos de pan y la iluminación era tenue y me hacía sentir como en una película extremadamente romántica. El maître nos llevó al balcón y nos indicó nuestra mesa, la verdad es que estaba nerviosa, Edward se veía asombrosamente guapo y tenía tiempo que no compartía una cena con otro ser humano que no fueran mis amigos o familia. Ordenamos en silencio.

-¿Te gustaron las margaritas?- su sonrisa era tan hermosa, asentí repetidamente, tomando un pedacito de pan.

-En efecto, un muy hermoso arreglo de flores y la pulsera… ni se diga, gracias Edward- susurré, Edward sonrió y yo me ruboricé.

-Algo adecuado para una mujer tan bella como lo eres tú Bell's- mordí mi labio sumamente enrojecida, era la primera vez que alguien me decía algo tan… _halagador._

-Así que ¿Francesa verdad?- creo que se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad debido a su repentino cambio de tema, suspiré aliviada.

-Así es, orgullosamente francesa, criada en Inglaterra desde los 6- dije un poco nostálgica.

-¿Qué te trajo hasta Canadá?- la camarera llego, dejando nuestros platos e inclinándose demasiado hacía Edward, la miré feo.

-Gracias- dijo Edward sin siquiera mirarla, sonreí triunfal.

Probé mi ensalada mientras pensaba en mi respuesta.

-Rose y que en ese momento lo vi como una hermosa pequeña ciudad para empezar desde cero- sonrió.

Seguimos comiendo y platicando, era hijo único, sus papás llevaban 40 años casados, había crecido en una familia amorosa, no como la mía que a cada rato se estaban peleando, tenía 32 años, llevaba viviendo toda su vida en Calgary, graduado en honores de Ingeniería y Robótica, soltero (tuve que sonreír ante eso) y dueño de su propia empresa de Tecnología, todo un hombre hecho y derecho.

-Cuéntame de ti- pidió mientras compartíamos una deliciosa rebanada de Chocolate Fudge Cake como postre.

_Aquí vamos… _

-Bueno… tengo una hermana de 13 años, media hermana a decir verdad, mis papás están divorciados desde que tengo uso de razón- sonreí tristemente –tengo 28 años, me gradué en Diseño y Arquitectura como la segunda mejor de la clase, como ya sabes tengo mi propia empresa y ya-

-¿Ningún hombre escondido o algo así?- reí

-Por supuesto, tengo al Señor Swan amarrado en el sótano de la oficina- Edward sonrió pero veía cierta seriedad en sus ojos.

-No vi anillo en ningún dedo Bell's- negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía y lo miré por debajo de mis pestañas.

-Soltera al cien por cien- paso su mano por su cabello en un gesto muy sensual que me hizo estremecer mientras él se burlaba de mi gesto de apreciación, le echó una ojeada a su reloj y su gesto se descompuso.

-¡Las doce!- _madre mía ¿tan tarde? _–Será mejor que te lleve a casa Bella- asentí y lo seguí fuera del restaurante, esta había sido una de mis mejores cenas.

**NightWriter95 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 **

**_Días después_**

Edward me había llamado algunas veces después de nuestra cita y era terriblemente adorable y temía estarme enamorando _muy _rápido de él.

Era un poco abrumador, dado mi pésimo historial amoroso y mi enorme miedo al compromiso, no tenía idea realmente de cómo ser novia de alguien, si a duras penas podía cuidarme a mí misma y a mí hermoso perro rottweiler llamado Hunter y querían que de la noche a la mañana me volviera una pareja.

Un toque en mi puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos y vi como Jessica luchaba por entrar con la enorme pila de papeles con la que venía.

-Buen día Bella ¿Lista para la reunión con los inversionistas?- gemí y enterré mi cabeza en el escritorio, no podía pensar en una reunión.

-No- contesté como niña chiquita, Jessica rió y dejo los papeles junto a mi cabeza.

-Llamó la Señora María y dijo que si te servía comida o la dejaba en el horno-

-Márcale y dile que no voy a ir hasta en la noche, que deje la comida en el horno, por favor-

-Claro que si Bella- dijo Jess mientras salía de la oficina.

Empecé a revisar los papeles; eran los permisos, bosquejos, ideas y demás para la remodelación del Red Pepper Pub y era uno de nuestros clientes más exigentes, todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Mi intercomunicador sonó y deje que Jessica me pasará la llamada.

-¿Bella?- suspiré, había pensado que la llamada era de Edward.

-Dime nena- Rose gimió del otro lado del teléfono y mi respiración se cortó – ¿Estas teniendo sexo y te atreves a llamarme?- grité.

-¡Se rompió mi fuente! ¡Idiota!-

**_Horas después_**

-Estoy en el hospital ¿Podrías venir?- mi voz sonaba ansiosa y desesperada.

-¿Bell's que tienes? ¿Estás bien nena? En unos minutos llego amor, no te preocupes- _amor… _ mi cuerpo se estremeció y de pronto me sentí más cálida, contenta y protegida.

-Solo… te necesito Edward- supliqué.

-Voy en camino nena-

Me senté en los mullidos sillones a esperar, no podía creer lo rápido que los bebés de Rose habían querido llegar al mundo y lo miedosa que me encontraba, pero vamos, Rose sola en su casa y yo sin saber nada de mujeres con contracciones y mi miedo era mayor dado que no iba a dar a luz a 1 bebé, eran 2 ¡Dos bebés!

Respiré hondo, tratando de calmar mis temblores, tenía que estar tranquila, ya estaban en quirófano y por suerte Emmett había llegado a tiempo para recibir a sus bebés, si no, no iba a saber el final de todo esto.

El sillón a mi lado se hundió y me volteé, solo para verme encerrada en unos brazos fuertes y el característico aroma tan masculino que Edward emanaba, de la nada mis sollozos se hicieron presentes y parecía que no iba a poder dejar de llorar.

-Ya nena, tranquila, aquí estoy- Edward acariciaba mi cabello y susurraba cosas tiernas en mi oído, inmediatamente me relaje y deje que me apapachara, en serio lo necesitaba.

-Vamos nena, deja de llorar, ni me gusta verte llorar- levanté mi cabeza y miré sus hermosos ojos negros y me perdí completamente en ellos, Edward sonrió y acarició con cuidado mi cara, limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Ahora si nena, cuéntamelo todo- suspire y deje que me siguiera abrazando mientras procedía a contarle la historia.

-Entre en pánico, nunca había estado en una situación así y me asusté- admití encogiéndome de hombros, Edward me abrazó más fuerte y beso mi cabeza.

-Ok, es comprensible- sonreí y me acurruque más cerca de él, definitivamente estaba enamorándome de este hombre.

-No puedo creer lo hermosos que están- dije en un susurro mientras acunaba contra mi pecho al pequeño Wyatt y acariciaba con cuidado su pequeña mejilla, eran unos bebés hermosos, pequeños y rosaditos, rellenitos y con una mata de cabello rubio como el de su mamá con la fina pero rara nariz de Emmett y unos labios chiquitos y que parecían estar en constante puchero, sus ojos eran grises, como los de cualquier recién nacido, pero apostaba a que iban a ser color miel como los de su papá.

Edward sonrió desde el sillón que se encontraba recargado en la pared y justo enfrente de la cama donde Rose dormía plácidamente, después de una cesárea era lógico que durmiera tanto tiempo.

-Son unos bebés muy hermosos- Edward se acercó al cunero junto a Rose y tomo en sus brazos a Maia, la hermana menor (por 2 minutos) de Wyatt, meciéndola, nunca había visto a un hombre tomar con tanta confianza a un bebé en brazos, normalmente les daba miedo dado la fragilidad y responsabilidad que un bebé abarcaba, pero Edward parecía estar perfecto cargando a Maia.

Emmett entro en la habitación cargando un enorme ramo de flores y las dejo en el buró que estaba del otro lado de Rose, sonreí involuntariamente ante tal gesto de amor.

Edward dejo a Maia en el cunero y poco después deje a Wyatt junto a ella.

-Son hermosos Emm, felicidades- Emmett sonrió pero se veía cansado, así que lo abracé despidiéndome, Edward hizo lo mismo y en un silencio realmente cómodo me llevo a mi departamento, eran pasadas las doce y el cansancio de todo el día estaba haciendo mella en mí.

Unos suaves besos en la mejilla me despertaron y desorientada me di cuenta de que ya nos encontrábamos frente a mi edificio, salí del carro y Edward me acompaño hasta la entrada.

-Gracias por haberme traído- dije mientras lo abrazaba, Edward desenterró mi cara de su pecho y acunó mi cara entre sus grandes manos, acercó su cara a la mía y me beso.

_Definitivamente, esta era la mejor noche de toda mi vida… _

**NightWriter95 **


End file.
